narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scroll Of Seals!!
Naruto Hisedai: (Fire Generation) On this night, Itsuki goes to steal the Scroll of Seals, believing that if he can learn one of its secret techniques, he will finally become strong enough to get trained by his father. A guard notices him while he attempts to sneak in, but is put to sleep by Itsuki's Sharingan Genjutsu. After Itsuki successfully steals the scroll, a search is placed on Itsuki that morning, and he is caught by Midori after learning multiple techniques. Itsuki prepares to kill Midori, finding the loss of Midori to be an acceptable price for the Mangekyō Sharingan. Activating his One-Tomoe Sharingan in his right eye in order to gain the upperhand, Itsuki uses Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique and distracts him. Itsuki beats Midori, who would appear to be putting next to no effort at all in defending himself. He has brief flashbacks about how he was happy to meet him and how they became rivals and wonders if they ever truly had a bond. Itsuki uses his Lightning Release to attempt piercing through Midori's heart, but it is deflected and it goes clean through his right lung instead. While Itsuki thinks the battle to be won, Midori's chakra begins to envelop himself and the wound Itsuki inflicted starts to heal. When Itsuki asks what he is, Midori tells him that he's not even sure. Infused with the Nine-Tails strength, Midori states that he's not willing to let Itsuki leave and that he will kill to bring Itsuki back to the village. With that, Midori attacks. The boys fight, and Itsuki struggles to counter Midori's increased speed and strength. After a severe beating, Midori pins Itsuki against a tree and asks him if he has come to senses yet. Midori admits that whereas he knows nothing about parents or siblings, he thinks of Taishiro as a father, and he wonders if his relationship with Itsuki is similar to having a brother. Midori states that to protect this team, he will stop Itsuki from having the scroll no matter what. A third tomoe appears in Itsuki's Sharingan signifying that it is now fully mature. Itsuki and Midori continue their battle, but this time Itsuki has the upper hand, harnessing the full power of the Sharingan. Midori uses a chain of Fūma Shuriken to knock Itsuki into a tree, but Itsuki counters with Water Release: Water Formation Wall. A half-conscious Midori again implores Itsuki to stop, but Itsuki declares it is too late and as a finishing move, kicks Midori into the ground below. Taishiro catches Itsuki and flings him into a rock. Taishiro starts questioning Itsuki about his apparent intentions to kill Midori and steal the scroll, but Itsuki leaves rather than be lectured. Taishiro grabs Midori and the Scroll Of Seals and leaves. When Taishiro meets with the Hokage to return it, Taishiro tells the Hokage that Itsuki did it for attention and didn't even learn anything or use it in anyway. The Hokage understands and won't punish Itsuki and Taishiro walks out the Hokage's Office knowing that he just lied. Next Chapter: